Kel and the Boarding School for Boys
by Andrefla
Summary: Summary is part of Chap1. Please Read and enjoy. Romance in later chapters and I thinlk it will be K/C (I am a terrible speller so don't blame me)
1. Chapter One

Kel and The Boarding School for Boys  
  
  
  
Summary  
  
OK. This story takes place in Tortall, but 21stc Tortall. People like Neal still have magic or the Gift as some people like to call it. Kel is sent to live with her famous uncle. He is famous because he saved some important persons son. Her uncle goes on an important buisiness trip and Kel is sent to an all boys boarding school.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Kel's parents have died in a car crash and she was sent to her gardien.. her uncle. Her uncle was a famous police man who had saved some headmasters son from being kidnapped. So the headmaster owed him a BIG dept.  
  
  
  
News  
  
"Uncle!" cried Kel. "Yes dear you are going to a boarding school." Her uncle said rather matter of factly. "Goddess uncle don't you like me?" Kel questioned. "yes deary I love you but I can't always be here for you because of my job, and I can't put you into any danger. I don't want you to go but it's a saver and its not that far, an hours drive that's all" he said rather pleadingly. "What's it called?" Kel asked she wouldn't want to go to some stupid boarding school. "Mithros School for boys." Her uncle replied. "Uncle if you haven't noticed I am a GIRL!" "Yes, Yes I know that you're a girl honey but the Headmaster owes me a favor and I am going on a top secret mission and I don't know how long I will be gone and like I said I can't put you in danger your parents would have killed me." Her uncle told her. "Goddess Uncle I can handle a little danger. I am as strong as ANY boy." (A/N: Girls are still considered to be weak and fragile" "I know. That's why you have to go to this school." "Oh fine Uncle I will go." Kel said relucktently. "Oh ya! I am having one of our maids go with you." He called someone's name. Soon a girl only a few years older than herself (A/N: Kel is 13) appered. "Kel this is Lassa." "Nice to meet you Lassa. I guess you and I are going to boarding school." "Yes Keladry." Then they shook hands. After talking with Lassa for a few minutes she turned to her uncle "So when do we go?" "I have to be on a plain to leave in three days so you will have to go in two days." Her uncle answered. "Two days!!!!!!!! That's not a lot of notice. I need to pack everything still and I still have to e-mail my friends to say goodbye." The list went on for a while until her uncle cut her off. "If you have so much to do what are you still standing around for?" With that Kel turned and ran to start doing that long list she had just mentioned. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
"Kel are you ready to go, the driver is waiting." he didn't have time to finish his sentence for his niece was coming down the stairs with her long brown hair flowing down her back. She wore tight blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt the said "Goddess" on it for right now she did look like a goddess. "I'm ready Uncle. Uncle what's the mater you look as if you ah seen a ghost or something?" she asked him because he had a look of pure surprise on his face. "You look just like your mother did when she was your age." He told her with all the truth in the world. "Uncle? You said the driver was waiting I thought you were coming?" she asked "I am my sweet but I am not driving." He said in a teasing voice. "I got you there didn't I?" he smiled. "Oh Uncle you did, you did." She laughed. In the car on the way to her new school she and her uncle talked a lot and said how much they would miss each other. Her uncle promised that he would write but not under his name but someone else because of his job. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Mythos's School for Boys two days before Kel arrives.  
  
"Yes Father, I will." Said a young Roald to his father, Jonathan, the headmaster. "You are dismissed, I will see you later." When Roald had closed the door he ran to tell his friends that a GIRL was going to be coming to this school. "Neal, Cleon, Flaron, Owen, Merric, Seaver! (A/N:I don't know how to spell their names properly so no flames thanks^-^) You will never believe what my father just told me!" he said laughing. "What? Spit it out already Roald!" Cleon said impatiently. "A GIRL is coming to school here." "When?" They all asked in surprise and burst out laughing. Than Roald stopped laughing all of a sudden and his laughter was replaced with a look of sheer horror. "In two days." He gulped.  
  
"What's the mater Roald? Are you not feeling well?" Neal asked. "I just realized whose niece she is." "Whose spit it out boy?" they all screamed. "Her uncle is Mackenzie Campbell." He said shocked. "Whose Mackenzie Campbell?" asked Owen. "Who is he? Who is he! Well he's just the guy who saved me from being kidnapped a few years back." Roald said overdramatic. "Wow! I guess you have to be nice to her. By the way why are parents sending her here to an all boys school?" asked Neal. "Well girls can come to this school but nobodies ever sent their daughters here before and her parents didn't send her here it's her uncle." Roald said. "Why would she be living with her uncle?" asked Merric. "Because her parents died in a car crash a few moths ago and her guardian is her uncle." Answered Roald. "You seem to know a lot about her. Do you know her?" Cleon asked slyly. "NO!! My family is still really good friends with her uncle." With that the bell rang for dinner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, we will be there soon." The driver informed them. "Thank you. Kel during your stay I want you on your best behavior because the headmaster and I are still really good friends and he knows where to write me and he will be giving me full reports every two weeks. "Yes Uncle I will. Will you e-mail me if you have time?" "Yes of course my sweet (A/N I am running out of nicknames) I will every time I can. I will miss you so much, I will try to be back s soon as possible but it is hard to tell with a secret mission." "That's ok Uncle I will miss you. Thank you for taking such good care of me since the accident. You have been so good to me, I owe you." She said giving her uncle a hug. He uncle sniffed and said "Now don't start me with the water works, I can't be all blotchy in front of my friend know can I?" "I guess not. Tell me why are you friends id it just because you saved his son or is there something else?" "Well there is something else but I have no time to tell you because we will reach the school in a few minutes." "Will you tell me when you get back please?" "Ok I promise I will tell when I get back." He said as he kissed her on her forehead as they pulled up to the gates to the school. Kel looked outside her window and saw at least 100 boys outside fencing, kick bowing, and playing sports like football and her favorite soccer. Standing at the entrance was a tall handsome figure standing with a boy who looked only two years older than her, he was just as handsome as his father, she assumed. When she got out of the car saw the boy's eyes widened but she realized it wasn't her he was looking at but her uncle. "Jon! Long time no see and Roald you have grown since I the last time I saw you." He said shaking the hand of the man named Jon. "This is my niece and her maid Lassa, Kel this is your Headmaster and this is his son Roald." After shaking hands with everyone her knew headmaster called a maid to show her to her rooms. 


	3. chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"Roald! How was she, what's she like, is she pretty? Give us info!" exclaimed an excited Neal. "Well?" said all the others. "Well she's pretty. she was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt that said "Goddess" and that was also tight and it followed her figure just right and I saw a little bit of her slim very slim and strong stomach I just wanted to reach out and touch it, it took all my will power not to." Roald told them. "When can we meet her!?!" Neal asked excitedly. "Well she has classes with use tomorrow not only academic but also physical." At this all the boy's let out a whoop of joy. Just than a runner came and asked for Roald. e heHeHHe had a message for him form his dad that asked him if he could show Kel around. Of course all the boys asked if he could intro duce her to them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Good bye Uncle. I will miss you. Have a great. Come back soon. E-mail me." She called after her uncle's car. "Excuse me miss we must go and unpack someone will come to your room soon to show you around." Lassa informed her. "Oh yes let's!" Kel said cheerfully. She and Lassa talked as they unpacked. As soon as they had finished there came a knock at the door. It turned out to be Roald and quite a few other boys. They were introduced as Neal, Cleon, Owen, Flaron, Merric and Seaver and they said that they were there to show her around. "Do you boy's play soccer?" Kel asked "Yes why do you ask?" replied Neal. "Because soccer is only the best sport ever!" Kel said dramatically. "We have soccer matches after classes would you like to come and watch?" (A/N: like I said girls are still seen as fragile little things.) "Oh sure I guess." Kel said depressed. They don't let girls play I bet. Kel thought to herself, I could probably play as good as any boy could. Roald caught the depression in her voice and thought to himself I wonder if she plays sports "Kel do you play any sports?" "Oh yes I play lots of sports." "Which ones do you play?" asked Cleon. Just than the bell rang. "Here this is the way to the cafeteria." Said Owen as he showed her down one of the corridors. When she was out of earshot Neal said "Wow! She's pretty and she plays sports. I wonder what else she does?" As Neal, Cleon, Flaron, Seaver and Roald walked into the cafeteria they saw a boy named Jeron Stones was talking to Kel and she had a look of disgust n her face. "Kel there you are, I see you have met Jeron Stones." Called Roald. "Yes I have." She said with disgust but as she saw Roald her face brightened. "Know Jeron if you will excuse us I have to show Kel around." Roald gestured towards Kel and with a sigh of relief stood up and walked with Roald. Owen joined them shortly after. "So sorry Kel, I had to leave you with the biggest bully in the school. By the way what was he saying to you, you kinda got a look of disgust on your face when he was talking to you?" asked Owen "It was just something he was saying to me, and it's ok Owen I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. That's one of the bones of having a police officer as an uncle." She said with a smile. After dinner Roald told her about what classes she would have and the teacher and where they were all located. "See you tomorrow in class!" they all called to her as she left the library they were talking in. On her way to her rooms she was stopped by Jeron Stones. "What do you want Jeron Stones?" Kel asked "You!" why didn't you sit with me at dinner pretty thang?" he said putting his hand through her hair and getting closer. "Please stop." She said. "Why don't you like this?" he said getting even closer. Just when she was about to push away he leaned down and gave her a kiss. It wasn't a passionate or quick kiss it was hard and forceful one that was meant to hurt the person that was receiving it. She slapped him across the face, she was going to do it again but he grabbed both of her hands. "Let go!" cried Kel in alarm. The boys in the library heard this and came out to see what was going on. When they saw what was happening they all stepped forward ready to fight. That's when Kel made he move. First she kneed him where the sun don't shine then slapped him across the face. "I said let go and when I say something I mean it." Then she turned to the boys and said, "No body will ever know what occurred here tonight unless absolutely necessary got it?" they all nodded their heads. As she was walking away Jeron screamed "You wench, you will pay for what you have done." Then she heard a thud that must have been Jeron hitting the floor after Cleon, Neal and Roald hit him at the same time. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo you really cool fans I am really sorry for not updateing so soon. I just had my brithday and I have been reallly buissy. I would Like to make it up to you but I don't know how. So I am going to workj really hard to get the fifth and sixth chapter up reallly soon. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed I really like it so please if you could review MORE please!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Her first class the next day was English. It went well. Her second class was math which was one of her strong points. The day dragged on till finnaly they had gym. Their teacher for gym was Mr.Whyldon(sorry if I spell it wrong.sorry if I spell anything wrong.) or as Neal called him "the Stump".  
  
  
  
Since everyone had to change for gym they were a little late at starting. Kel put on a pair of tight black shorts that went down to her knees, a white shirt with a grey jogging zip up shirt. She tied her hair up into a tight ponytail. The sport they were playing in gym was soccer (my fave).  
  
  
  
For a warm up they had to run five laps of the tarck. All the boy let out a huge groan. Kel didn't know why they didn't like running since that about all you did in soccer. Kel soon found out that the guys weren't the greatest runners because she practicly beat all of them.  
  
  
  
"Know that youare all warmed up we are going to start playing soccer..." said the teacher.  
  
"Ummm Mr. don't you think that she shouldn't be playing?" asked a boy whom she did not know. Kel looked suprised she was about to say she could kick his butte, but the teacher butted in.  
  
"As long as she is in my class she will do everything you do. Got that?"  
  
  
  
With that everyone shut up as they were split up into teams. THen he picked the positions randomly she was a forward, but unluckly the other forward was the guy who thought that girls shouldn't play, well she would show them.  
  
When the techer blew the wistle Kel was down the feild before anyone knew that she wass gone. But as the other forward thought that girls shouldn't play he kicked the ball at the net and missed by like two meters. Kel was so mad she called a time out.  
  
"Why wouldn't oyu pass me the ball?" She asked the kid, but before he could answer she said, "Is it because I am a girl and I will break my nail and cry? Just for your information I have been playing soccer for more years then you can count buddy, I could kick you from here to the roof of the world at soccer so I suggest oyu pass me the ball if you want to win this game." After she said that she walked onto the field into her position. The kid who she had been talking to was to pettrefied to play so Cleon tok his spot.  
  
  
  
When the wistle blew again Kel ran down the feild and was in the perfect spot to score when Cleon passed her the ball, she headed it and turnned around took two steps forward thinking it had gone in the net but it bounced off the goal post and was heading stright for her. Kel knew that the ball was coming back and since her back was turnned and she didn't have time to turn around she fell backwards and hit the ball with her foot and it went in. Since Kel was on the gound everyone tought that she had been hit but when they saw they goaling gasping for breath they knew that Kel had hit the ball. Everyone was in shock that Kel had got it in. It had gone so fast it had taken all the air with it so the goalie had no air to breathe.  
  
  
  
"Whaoooo!" Kel cheered for herself, then she gigled because all the boys mouths were open including the teachers. She walked up to Cleon and said, "Close your mouth you look like a fish." Then the bell rang and Kel ran to get changed so she could have her lunch. Playing soccer worked up her apittite. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
After Kel had gotten cleaned up she went to the cafe where she was met by Cleon. "Oh Goddess of Soccer, you finally grace us with your presence."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on you act like it is impossible to score a goal in soccer." She replied  
  
  
  
"It's not impossible to score but to do what you did is." he said with awe.  
  
  
  
" No it's no all my friends and I can do it." with that she went to eat her lunch with Neal and Roald.  
  
"So I hear you can play soccer how bout a little test to see if you are as good as they say you are?" asked Neal  
  
"Fime how about right after lunch?" She asked  
  
So right after lunch they all went out side to the soccer field where there was a big group of boys who thought it would be fun to watch. ( they don't have afternoon classes) "Here are the rules Kel, if you can score ten goals on the best goalie in the school without missing one we will belive you."  
  
  
  
"Ok just let me do a few warmups and I will be ready in a minute." she said walking away signaling for Neal to follow her. She started doing her excersises by rolling her shoulders. "Neal I will make a bet with you if I can do what the rules say you have to shave oyur legs and wear a dress to dinner tonight and...."  
  
  
  
"And if you loose you have to go tonight in a dress and give Roald big kiss on the mouth." They both agreed to the terms and Kel started to do flips and the splits that looked pretty painful to a guy.  
  
  
  
Meanwile........"Cleon is did Kel really do what you sayid she did?" asked Roald  
  
  
  
"Roald I know that I sometime overeact but she did everything I told you." They both gulped  
  
  
  
'Boy are they going to be surprised if Cloean thinks the best I can do' Kel thought "I'm ready"  
  
THat night eveyone got a good laugh that is except Neal who had to shave his legs and wear a dress to dinner. He would have had scratches but he used his healing magic to cure the cuts.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it I will try to have the next one up soon so please no falmes. and remember if I have any spelling mistaks it not my fault the knew computer that I got for Christmas doesnt have spell check. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It was near the end of October and the staff wanted to celibrate the students success so they were going to invite the Goddesses School for Girls to came and their was going to be a maskeret ball.  
"Neal!" cried Kel "Have oyu heard!?!"  
  
"Heard what?" Neal asked.  
  
"About the maskeret bal!"  
  
"Wow! Kel I didn't think you were that kind of person, I mean you know the girly kind."  
  
"That's because I 'm not. It's just that the school that's comine all my best friends go there. Emma, Kellie and Briar." (A/N: these are my real friends) after saying that Kel ran to her rooms to e-mail her friends and tell them all about how happy she was that they were coming. After she had finished a magical voice sounded in the room.  
  
" Keladry would you and your maid Lassa come down to the headmasters office?"  
  
"We will be right there." Kel said andher and Lassa were off to the headmasters.  
  
" Please sit Keladry and Lassa. I kneed your help. Well all the boys in the school need to know how to dance before the ball and only one of them knows how so I was wondering if you two, being the only girls in the school, would mind helping out?"  
  
"Oh, of course we will help it just you see sir I don't know how to dance." Kel said a little nervious.  
  
"Oh, that's easy to fix I will tell the only boy in the school who knows how to dance to teach, and for doing this you won't have to go toany of your classes because we will have a class caome one a day everyday for a week by then they should have learned how to have danced enough not to emberess themdselve in front of the ladies."  
  
"Of course sir we'll help. When do I meet for my dance lesson."  
  
"How's right know in the gym?"  
  
"Great! Know if you will excuse me sir I have to learn how to dance." Kel said getting up and walking to the gym  
When she reached the gym she saw Roald waiting for her muttering to himself."Roald I guess your going to teach me how to dance." she said as he snaped out of his trance.  
  
Before they started dancing Kel took off her sweatshirt to reveile a tank to p that said 'Hottie' on it. When she had put her sweatshirt daown they started dancing.  
  
When they had been dancing for about anhour Roald finaly said, " Well taht's all the daces I know do you know the modern way to slow dance?" he asked but Kel shook her head. "Well frst the girl puts her arms around the guys neck than the guy puts his arms around the girls waist. Then you revolve around in a circle slwoly."  
  
"Wow! This is easy." she said pleased with herself.  
  
They had been dancing for a few minutes getting closer and closer to eachother until their bodies were up against eachother. Only then did Roald lean down and kiss her squarly on the mouth. Kel was so surprised at this that she pull away quickly and saidl, "Oh look at the time, I have to go." well running out of the gym. As she was running down the hall Kel remembered that she had left her sweatshirt in the gym so she turnned back to the gym.  
Kel was just about to open the door when she herd voices. "Well it took you long enough I was running out of magic to keep us hidden." said a voice that belonged to Neal.  
  
"Yeah I didn't think you were going to do it. I mean what if she finds out it was for a bet?" said a voice that belonged to Merric.  
  
"Thankyou Merric for reminding me you all owe me five bucks." said Roald.  
  
'What are they talking about....the kiss it was a bet..... how many of them were in on it' Kel thought. She walked into the room to see Seaver, Merric, Neal, Owen,Cleon, Flaron and of course Roald.  
  
Kel went to get her shirt as silent tears ran down her face. She was just about to leave but she turnned around and walked over to them, "You must think yourself very high at the moment don't you.... well I hate you so don't ever talk to me again." She sreamed at all of them and ran back to her rooms cryin after punching them all in the face.  
"Kel what's the matter?" asked Lassa. Htat's wheen Kel told her the whole story.  
  
"Tat's so cruel how could Roald do that to you he seemed like such a nice boy. Well let me take care of everything. I will go and get your supper for you and tell the headmaster you arn't feeling well and that nobody should visit you until your better."  
  
"Thankyou Lassa you are the best."  
"Know you go into that bathroom and clean that beautiful face because I hate to see it all blotchy like that when you are finished doing that I will be here. Take as long as you want you might want to take a boath also if that makes you feel beter." Lassa said as she went to the kitchens to get her and Kel's dinner.  
As she was walking back to her rooms with her and Kel's dinner she met up with them. "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves especially you." She said turning to Roald, "You shouldn't go around playing with emotions like that. Girls at her age are very fragile to things like you did." she said walking away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since Kel didn't have class for the whole week she rarly say her "friends" except when she was teaching them how to dance and even then she didn't see Roald because he already knew how to dance. But by the end of the first three days she had forgiven everyone but Roald.  
  
When Kel was eating lunch with her newly forgiven friend they all started talking about what they were going to be wearing to the ball. She got a picture in her mind so she could point them out easily to her friends.  
  
"So Kel what are you wearing to the ball?" asked Owen.  
  
"A dress." Kel told them.  
  
"Oh guys it doesn't matter she will be the only person in a dress when we enter the room together." said Seaver.  
  
"Actually I am not entering with you I am going to be in there already with my friends." Kel said as she emptied her tray. "Guys I have to go get my measures so I have to go know. Bye." she said as all the boys replied with their mouths full.  
As she left she didn't notice three boys follow her. Only when she was in a deserted hall out of earshot of everyone did she notice. It was Joren and two bulky boys. "Wjat do you want Joren?" Kel asked her voice dripping with hate.  
"I just wanted to introduce you to my two friend, Garvey Runners and Vinson Genlith."  
  
"Pleased to meet you I sure." Kel said with sarcasime as she turned to walk away, but before she got two steps two pairs of big, bulky arms caught her arms/  
" Now that you have them it's time you met my rath wench. Do honestly think I have forgoten what happened on your first day?"  
  
"A girl can hope can't she?"  
  
"Well I hasven't." With that he forcingly kissed forcing her mouth open until she bit his toung. Then he slapped her across the face and bunched her in the stomac, she was about to scream from all the pain, but couldn't because someone had put tape on hre mouth. It seemed like this torture went on for eternity until they finnaly tripped and left her spralled on the floor crying sighlently.(A.n sorry people I had to have tht happen you will see why later. She isn't all that weak but when you have you arms being twisted behind you and someone holding yourlegs you feel helpless so sorry) But then she realized she didn't want to be found by her friends so she got up and started to run to her rooms which wasn't easy because she had sprained her ankle.  
  
When she reached her rooms Lassa was waiting for her, she gasped when she saw Kel. Kel explained what had happened and told her not to tell anyone. When Lassa brought up the dancing class she would haveto teach tommorow Kel told her to cover for her,say she was sick or something. When Lassa was just about to leave Kel said "Oh and please don't tell the boys they would probably tell someone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Knock' Knock'  
  
"Kel we know that your in there. Can we come in?" asked Cleon  
  
They heard some rustling in the room then the door open to revile a dark room the only thing giving ligh was a low fire. "Kel are you all right?" Asked Neal.  
  
"Yeah I am all right..." Kel croaked. Just then Owen turnned on the lights to reveal Kel currled up in a small heap in the fathest corner from where the boys were, wearing a long sleaved shir and sunglasses.  
  
"Kel why are you wearing a long sleaved shirt in this boiling room and sunglasses in the dark?" asked Owen.  
  
"Kel are you sure you're all fight? Why don't you take off you sunglasses?" asked Flaron. Kel didn't respond so Fleron went and took off her sunglasses but she kept her face downward. Just then someone put two cool fingers under her chin and lifted it slowly to face them. She looked into their surprised/shooked faces as silent tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Kel did they hurt you anywhere eles?" asked Cleon.  
  
When Kel slowly nodded her head Saever said, "We have to tell the headmaster about this."  
  
"No you can't." She said jumping up strangly and grabed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Fine we won't tell but we think you should tell him yourself." Said Flaron said pulling her off Seaver by the arms which made her finch because she had been brused there.  
  
"Who did this to you Kel?" Asked Merric. Kel told them the whole strory.  
  
That night Kel went to have dinner in the cafe. She git there with a little help from Merric But Kel had forgoten that the Headmaster would be there and she was still wearing her sunglasses and longsleaved shirt. With a frown the headmaster knew that something was wrong.  
  
After dinner when everyone was going to leave he called "Can Keladry and my son Roald please stay seated the rest of you may go." All of her friends looked at her with worried faces. But they left.  
  
"Keladry may I please speak with you first, Roald please wait out here fo a moment. Kel, may I call you Kel?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Can you please remove your sunglasses?"  
  
"I rather not, sir."  
  
"Kelary take off your sunglasses!" he demanded. So Kel toook off the glasses and looked the headmaster in the eyes as silent tears ran down her cheek.(A.N I know you don't like her weak but it gets better)  
The headmaster ran out of the room and called his son, "Roald! Go get a women healer quickly!" Then Roald heard a little sob come from the room.  
  
" Oh did Kel break a nail or something?" Roald jeered.  
  
"Roald I don't know what happened between you and Kel but this is serious someone has hurt Kel, really hurt Kel." With that his face fell and he ran out of the cafe to look for that women healer. "Know Kel I am going to use a truth spell on you so you can't say a lie." She told him the whole story starting from the first day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roald ran down multipul passagways looking for the healer his father told him to get. When he found her he ran up to her and panted, "Help...... need healer.....Kel hurt!" but before he could finish the healer had taken off down the passagways to the headmasters office and before he even hasd a second thought he was following her too.  
  
When he got back Neal, Cleon, Merric, Owen, Seaver and Flaron infront of the door talking.  
  
"Yo Roald whats going on? We saw you run out and the healer go in there,"Merric asked.  
  
"Kel is hurt, thats all know." When Roald said that all the boys faces went pale. "What? What's the matter guys?" So they told him what happened between Kel and Joren.  
  
"That's sick! We have to teach him a lesson....."" But again before Roald could finish his sentence he was cut off again but this time it was because Joren was being escourted to the headmasters office by five teachers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turned out Kel had quite a few brusies and a sprained ankle but the healer fixed her up sayin gshe would be able to dance again the next day. But Joren had it far worse her was restrikted to his rooms for a month and her wouldn't beable to leave even for meals someone would have to come and bring him his homework and his meals. The only time he was aloud to come out of his rooms were to do the chores in the Cafe after every meal and even then he was supervised by atleast three adults. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the next day Kel was feeling a whole lot better, she could dance and all the brusis were all gone.  
  
So Kel tought dancing to everyone in the school including Roald because after he realized his big mistake he got down on his knees and begged her forgivness in the Cafe in front of everyone.  
  
After he finished his begging there was a long silence in wich no one talked that is until Kel burst out laughing telling him of course she forgave him.  
  
"So Kel you said that some of your friends were coming to this ball, can you introduce us to them?" asked Cleon.  
  
"Sure" Kel replied.  
  
"Really! Even before the unmasking so we know who you are?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
Kel giggled, "Of course.......NOT!!!!!!" With that Kel got up and was about to leave when all the boys asked at the same time.  
  
"Kel ripped my costume do you think Lassa would mind fixing it?"  
  
"Sure bring it around fourth bell because I have to have the fittings for my dress and I don't want any of you to see it." With that Kel waled out of the Cafe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on guys we have to get to Kel's rooms know." Yelled Cleon.  
  
"But it's not even third bell yet." said a confussed Owen.  
  
But then Cleon told them of his plan to see Kel the totally hot girl in a totally hot dress. They all agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
"Oh it's beautiful! I love it Thank you soo much." Kel said gleefully.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! "What time did you say your friends were coming?"  
  
"Fourth Bell........"Knock .  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Us"  
  
"I told you fouth bell not third well oyu min as well come in. Let them in when i'm in the bathroom."  
  
When Kel got changed into something eles she stomped out of the room. "All right whos idea was it to come a bell early?" They all pointed at Cleon.  
  
"I'll have Lassa drop your stuff off later." And with that they knew they were dismissed and Cleon Felt ashamed.  
That the end for know sssssssooooooo how do ya like it Please tell when you review me thanks  
  
Andrefla 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n BOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got one review plz r&r I luv to hear from you so if you would be so kind as to review . Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friends in the whole world Emma, Briar and Kellie.  
  
"KEL!!!!!!!!!" came a cry from behind her as three girls got off the bus and ran towards her.  
"BRAIR!! EMMA!! KELLIE!! I missed you so much!" said Kel. "How have you been. I have so many questions. How are all your boyfriends doing. Last I heard you all had a huge fight with them."  
"Whoa, Kel slow down. We missed you to. We all broke up with our boyfriends because they cheated on us and we can never forgive them for that!" said the girl named Emma.  
"Well I guess it's for the better because even though I don't mention it to the boys, all of my friends here are extremely HOT!! And even better SINGLE!!!!!!!!!"  
"All the better," said the girl named Briar.  
"So, Kel if all your friends are "hot" as you put it how come you are still single?" asked Kellie.  
"That's a good question. Why are you still single? For the heavens sake you go to an all boys school!" said one exasperated Briar.  
"Ya, I agree you must have at least half the boys dreaming about you at night," said Emma.  
"Well if I do none of the boys tell me so lets just drop the subject and I will show you to the girls wing. Did you know that they are thinking of merging the school's into one. That's the way it used to be than they changed it," Kel babbled.  
"Kel, for an all boy's school I don't see any boys," said Kellie.  
Kel laughed, "Oh they aren't allowed to see any of you so that means they have to stay in their rooms unless summoned. Even then he has to give us fair warning."  
When the girls had been shown their rooms they went to Kel's rooms to get ready and do each other make-up and hair.  
Emma was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress and a black choker with a red rose in the center. Her dirty blond hair was cascading down her back in little ringlets with little roses in her hair. Her mask was the same color as her dress but with black feathers behind the red ones. She wore some red tinted lip gloss that with a little magic would stay on all night.  
Briar wore a blue spaghetti strap dress and a black choker with a shappier gem in the middle. In her short dirty blond hair she also wore these gems. Her mask was the same color as her dress with black feathers behind the blue ones. She wore plan lip-gloss that tinted her lips that was also had magic to keep it on.  
Kellie wore a green dress with sleeves that were tight until the elbow then it fell away. She had a choker that was a dark shade of green than in the center had a light green gem. In her blond hair that cascaded down her back neatly she had the same gems. She also had magic lip-gloss on.  
Kel was the most stunning out of all her friends. She wore a white strapless dress that had wings attached to it at the back. The wings were so beautiful they were like butterfly wings but more fancy and had ribbons falling at the bottom. Her mask was just white but shaped like the wings she had. Her hair was in a neat pile on top of her head that had little pieces of her curly brown hair fall down her back. Attached to those pieces of hair were little white flowers. Her face looked whiter than it actually was and she had sparkles on. Her lip-gloss was just like everyone else but on her it looked like the lips of an angel. When the light hit her just right you could have sworn you heard harps in the background along with this beautiful singing. She had no jewelry that matched so she couldn't wear any but she didn't need it.  
Emma, Briar and Kellie, who all had magic, used it to change Kel's voice so the boys wouldn't recognized her. After midnight she could snap her fingers and the spell would be broken.  
  
KNOCK!!!!!!!  
  
When Kel opened the door there was a maid. "Miss, you know that your band is playing tonight and you need help with one of your songs? Well the boy's band here said they would help. The lead singer will be singing with you and the other will be singing with the others. But you have to help them sing a song. They will give it to you before the song. You only have to say a few words though." With that she left.  
  
"Oh I wonder who the lead singer is?" said Kel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the waiting room the girls sat and talked until the doors flew open. Kel let out a gasp and ran to huge the man that had entered.  
  
"UNCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KEL!?! Is that you????"  
"Yep it's me. How do I look?" she asked her uncle who's mouth was open so wide you could swear you could fit a whole pizza in it.  
"You look just like your mother did at her first ball. Your mother left these to you in her will and told me only to give them to you when it was time for your first ball."  
Kel opened the box her uncle gave her. "They are magiced so they match anything you wear."  
Inside the box was a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings and a bracelet. When she put them on they all turned silver with sparkles. Each piece of jewelry had at least one pair of the butterfly wings that matched Kel's.  
  
Kel kissed and thanked her uncle for every thing he had done for her as the bell rang for the girls to enter the gym/ballroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Before the Ball with the Boys in Cleon's  
  
"Hey Owen, lighten up. You'll do fine," encouraged the other boys.  
"But you know that I get all weird when I am around girls. I can't talk because my mouth is all dry and I start to shake all over!" Owen exclaimed.  
"We'll I have something that my brother taught me. He said who ever says this will become quit a lady killer." Seaver told them in secret what his brother- the one who has never in his whole life had a girlfriend- had told him. Then the boys who were smiling left for the gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the girls entered in a single row all the boys whistled and cheered. Kel and her friends were the last to enter. First of their group was Kellie. As she descended the stairs all the boys whistled but the whistles that was heard above all the other's was the one from Neal. The second of the group to go was Emma. Again there was a lot of whistling but the one you heard the most was what came from Flaron. When Briar entered you could hear Roald the most. (A/N: Roald is nice now because he promised never to use a girl again in his life so he might end up with one of Kel' friends) Then it was Kel's turn to enter. As she descended the long stairs all the boy's fell silent. Them they all started to mummer something about having dying and going to heaven or that they must be the luckiest people in the world because they are being visited by an angel. With that Kel blushed but kept walking.  
"I wonder which girl is Kel?" said Owen who was the only one who snapped out of it before he started to drool.  
"Oh she was probably the first brunette to enter. Man that girl who just entered is HOT!!!!!!!!!!" said Cleon.  
"Ya she is but I like the one with the green dress. Now she is HOT also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neal said.  
"But did you see that beautiful girl in the red dress. Man! What a babe!" Flaron started to drool.  
"No the babe is the one in the blue dress. AWOOOOOOOGA!!!!!!!!!" Roald howled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kel who are those guys over there?" asked Emma.  
"Oh those are my friends. That one is Owen. That's Merric, Roald, Flaron, Seaver and Cleon."  
  
"WOW! I think that Neal guy is cute!" said Kellie. All the girls looked at Kellie. They had their mouths open. You see Kellie has never called a boy cute. She has never really worn a dress until today. She's a tomboy. "Well he is."  
  
Then all the girls laughed and started talking about the boys. The girls thought the exact thing as the boys but only for opposite people. Kellie & Neal. Emma & Flaron. Briar & Road. That is every one except Kel.  
"Owen go over and ask a girl to dance. Be the bravest out of all the guys in the school and be the first to dance with a girl!" encouraged Neal.  
  
So Owen stepped out of the line of boys and walked up the column of girls as the music started. He walked right up to a girl and asked her to dance. She just laughed and told him to go away. He was about to go and sit on the bench when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see the pretty girl who had entered last. Aka. Kel.  
  
"Sir I couldn't help but see how that mean girl turned such a handsome gentleman down. Well don't pay any attention to her she is the meanest girl in the whole world. Would you grace me with this dance?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course Mi' Lady." He said as he bowed and offered his arm. She gracefully accepted.  
  
All the boy's mouths dropped open as they saw who was dancing with Owen.  
  
As they danced they talked. "I usually feel uncomfortable around girls. There is only one other girl I feel comfortable talking with. Her name is Keladry. Do you know her?" asked Owen.  
"Yes I know who she is, Owen, we are quit close in fact.." Kel flinched as she realized her mistake.  
"How did you know my name? Kel...? Kel? Is that you?" when he saw her nod he blushed. "Wow! Your really, really beautiful!"  
  
"You won't tell them will you?" she said referring to the other boy's.  
"And miss their faces when they find out that you are the 'HOT' girl instead of the first brunet who walked in? I think not!"  
When the dance was over Kel went and introduced Owen to a girl who he would have a better time with than any other girl.  
When she got back to the spot were her friends had been when she left she found them gone. She looked around to see if she could see them. There they were dancing. When she saw who they were dancing with she giggled. Emma was dancing with Flaron. Briar was dancing with Roald. Kellie.. Kellie was dancing with Neal.  
  
'Omg! Kellie dancing. Slow dancing with a BOY! I wish I had my camera!' Kel thought.  
"Beautiful lady, where are you friends?" asked someone behind her.  
"They are dancing with those gentlemen over there. Why are you asking?" she turned around to see Cleon standing right in front of her.  
"I was wondering if you would join me for this wonderful song sang by the Kittens. The song is Only Destiny!"  
"Why I would love to." So with that they went and started dancing.  
  
Song:  
  
There's a song that's inside my soul. It's the one that I have tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold but you sing to me over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down and lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams r so far Sing to me the plans you have over and over.  
  
So I lay my head back down and a lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope.  
  
(A/N: there is more to the song it's just when you are listening to it and typing it's really hard. If you want to hear it all it's by Mandy Moor.)  
As the song ended all the friends got back together in there own groups.  
  
After being asked to dance by almost all the boys in the school, the headmaster and Kel's uncle walked up onto the stage.  
  
"Attention! ATTENTION!!!" Kel's uncle cried, "Much better. Now it's almost mind night and I'd like to say to the boy's don't tier the girls out they still need to last through the night during the band. Especially the girl band, I hear your helping the lads do a song. Not that I approve, but you have to do a lot of dancing. So don't tucker them out." He said.  
Then from the corner where Kel was standing she told her friends to put magic on her voice so it sounded like it came from all over the gym. "UNCLE!!!!!!!! Get down off there before all us girls tucker you out. I can beat any of these boys at soccer and all without breaking a sweat. If you say anything else I will get Emma, Kellie and Briar to put an invisibility spell on me and drag you off there. And you know I would do that too."  
"Yes my dear I will stop now. Would I ever embarrass you? Wait don't answer that. Have fun and remember what I told you boy's!" with a wink and a yell following him yelling UNCLE he walked off the stage.  
  
When the bell finally did ring saying it was time for the unmasking the headmaster walked on the stage. "Alright kids this is the moment you have all been waiting for the unmasking!!!!!!" a loud cheer came from the crowd.  
  
Kel's uncle took over, "First of all we will be starting with the boys since this is there school." After introducing all the boys, Kel had finally found out who was the boy band at her school, it was all her friends. Neal the drummer, Flaron on the keyboard, Roald assistant guitar, Owen, Seaver and Merric were all back up singers and played other instruments that were needed. The lead singer was Cleon he also played lead guitar.  
Then the headmaster took the microphone and said, "Now that we are finished with the boy's it's the girls turn. Would all you girls line up in the order in which you came in." he said as he handed the microphone to Kel's uncle. After all the girls except Kel and her friends her Uncle said, "Now it's time introduce my nieces best friends to you first up we have Briar Knowles, she is an A average student one of the members of the band the Kittens. Briar is a fabulous drawer and the oboe and the guitar. Her stage name is . Please remover you mask now Briar." When Briar took off her mask all the boys let out whistles or howls that a wolf would make. But the person you could hear the most was Roald.  
  
"Know we have Emma another best friend who belongs to the Kittens band. Emma is a straight A student and is a talented writer and at playing the trumpet and the keyboard. Her stage name is Callipso. Emma take that mask off." Again when the mask came off howls and whistles followed her off stage but this time the person you could hear above every one was Flaron.  
  
" Now we have the last of my nieces best friends. So we end the parade of best friends with Kellie. Kellie is also a A student and enjoys doing a multiple number of things at the same time, she plays soccer and does judo. Watch out boy's we have a green belt here and someone who is the daughter of ten time Tortall champion. Kellie can play the flute and the drums. Her stage name is Kay. Kellie your mask."  
  
Kellie got the same reaction as the other girls but the person above all who was cheering was Neal.  
"Now last but certainly not least the lead singer and guitarist. The best soccer player next to Kellie, the beautiful, magnificent and my..."  
  
"Hey Mr. Campbell there's still Kel to introduce. You said last but not least, well were is Kel? Did she chicken out or something so we wouldn't see her?" asked Merric.  
  
"Guy's that's." Owen tried.  
  
"Ya and Kel can't be that Fine women up there because Kel isn't that beautiful." Said Seaver.  
  
"Guy's that's." Owen tried again.  
"Don't get us wrong Kel is one of the sexiest women I have ever met but we all know that's not Kel up there so where is she?" asked Cleon.  
"Sexiest???" came a angelic voice from the stage. The boys were just about to start arguing again but then Kel snapped her fingers. "I know that I am not that pretty but there's no need to rub it in my face. And yes I am Kitts, the lead singer for the Kittens. But I mean guys how could you be so blunt. Come on girls we need to get ready." She walked off the stage to join her friends on the verge of tears. But they all ran up the steps and to the microphone.  
"You guys call yourself her friends. How dare you say such things about her?" said Emma.  
"All we hear about in our e-mails from Kel is how nice her friends here are, well you could have fooled me." Briar added.  
"The next one of you who says one mean thing about Kel will find himself in the healer wing. We won't stand for people saying such things about her." Kellie said.  
Then together they added, "Except you Owen you tried to stop those mean boys didn't you?" They all blew him a kiss and walked off stage to comfort their friend.  
  
"You boys better go and get ready you are on first." Said the headmaster to the boys. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe those boys. Kel you are so beautiful you make the moon and stars envious." Said Emma.  
  
"Ya! Why believe a bunch of stupid boys?" asked Briar  
  
"Oh it's ok girls, you don't have to do anything. I know I still have you even though you don't go to this school." Kel said blowing her nose.  
The girls got changed into some more comfortable clothes that they were famous for. They all had little cat ears and tails.  
Emma wore a red tube top and a pair of sparkly blue jeans. Her hair was just left down. (They have nothing from what they wore to the ball left on anymore so all the roses and gems are gone.) She had red nail polish on her long nails that looked like claws. She wore contacts so her eyes looked like a cats except the color of her eyes were purple.  
Kellie wore a green tank top with the words judo gal on it. She wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants. Her hair was done in a ponytail. Her nails/claws were painted green. Her eyes were just like Emma's.  
Briar wore a blue tube top that was sparkly and a pair of hip hugger jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail just like Kellie's. Her nails/claws were painted sparkly blue like her top. Her eyes were just like every one else's.  
Kel wore a white tube top with the word 'Angel' in light blue with a golden halo above it. She wore low cut hip hugger jeans that had a pair of angel wings on them. Her hair was done in a half ponytail. Her nails/claws were painted the light blue. Her eyes were red and gold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guys  
"I feel terrible about what we said about Kel. She really is beautiful." Said Merric.  
"I know and we made her and her friends upset." Said Roald.  
"I know a way that we could make it up to them but we have to keep it a secret until it's are turn to sing with them ok?" said Cleon.  
When they all nodded their heads Cleon whispered into their ears his plan. This tine they would not get into trouble. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Normal PROV  
"Our first song is written by the Boys Band (That's really their name) and their assistants will be the Kittens. So put your hands together for The Boys Band." Said Mr. Campbell  
"Before we start we like Kel to come from behind the stage with the rest of the Kittens so we can sing our song but to also apologize." Said Roald.  
"You girls must realize that boys have been jerks from the beginning of time so Kel if you could please forgive us because we are forever going to be sad if you don't?" asked Cleon with a very good puppy face on.  
There was a laugh from backstage then Kel and her best friends walked on to stage.  
"Oh that's ssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kellie, Emma and Briar at the same time.  
As an answer Kel gave them all a peck on the cheek. Leaving all the boys with a big blush on their face. That is all except Owen.  
"Now can we have the music or else we can't sing it" said Briar.  
Kel's uncle handed it to them. There mouths dropped to the ground when they saw the lyrics. They all glared at her uncle. But he just smiled.  
"Well I think we have it memorized already but could you just give us a sec we need to figure out a dance." Said Kel.  
"Girls I have the best dance for this. First we...then we.." she whispered to her friends. They all grind.  
The music starts.  
  
HOT IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
(I don't know the beginning words so I am going to skip)  
  
The girls are dancing very sexily that the boys are having trouble singing their own song.  
Boys: It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes.  
  
Girls: I am getting so hot I wanna to take my clothes.  
  
So on and so forth.  
  
When the song had finally ended the boys were blushing because of the way the girls had been dancing.  
"Now it's our song!" screamed Kellie.  
Kel got into her position next to Cleon who would be singing the male solo parts. Kellie got next to Neal, Emma got next to Flaron and Briar was next to Roald.  
Kel: Wise man say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Sometime I say it would be the same if I said I couldn't help falling in love with you.  
  
Cleon: Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes something are meant to be.  
  
Kel: Something are meant to be.  
Everyone: Take my hand take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Kel: Wise man say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you.  
Cleon: Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes something are meant to be.  
Kel: Something are meant to be.  
  
Everyone: Take my hand take my whole life to for I can't help falling in love with you. Take my hand take my whole life to for I can't help falling in love with you. Oh I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Kel: Falling in love with you.  
(the end is to complicated because everyone is singing at the same time)  
After the song was finished the dance was over.  
"Uncle tell the janitor to leave everything the girls and I will clean it up tomorrow. Good night." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and then left to go to bed.  
Seaver had over heard this and told the boys.  
A.n what are the boys going to do? Read the next chapter to find out.  
Andrefla 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'd like to once again thank all those wonderful reviewers. You guys are so kind. Just for you people who have kept with me this whole time I am going to write this Chapter and the next as fast as I can. Again I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to My Best Friends.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Good morning girls! Did you get a good sleep?" asked Kel's uncle as they walked into the gym so they could clean up the mess that was left there last night.  
  
""Ya we did! Our beds are really comfortable," said Briar.  
  
"Now, Uncle if you could excuse us we would really like to get this place cleaned up before we get outside to play soccer." Kel told him.  
  
"I'll let you get to your work. You know that the janitor is very grateful for you girls." Her Uncle said then left.  
  
"Ok girls we have a lot of work cut out for us. So lets get started." Said Kel  
  
"I brought my cd player and some music." Said Kellie  
  
"Great! Let's get started" shouted Emma.  
  
The song that they listened to first was best years of our lives by the Baha Men( they put it on repeat)  
  
Kellie attached sponges to her feet, hands and knees. Emma and Kel had brooms and they swept up all the garbage before Kellie started to clean the floors. Briar was taking down the decorations that she could reach then she used her magic to get the rest.  
  
They had all been cheerleaders when they went to the same school so they did some of their old routines at the same time as they cleaned.  
  
After all the decorations were gone and the garbage was off the floor they needed to clean them. So Briar, Emma and Kel did the same as Kellie and put sponges on their feet, knees and hands.  
  
They song had just began again and they all did a front walkover than three wartwheels and a flip.  
  
Emma had put a spell on the room so if anyone was about to enter or was to close to the door a red light would go off. Right after they had done the flip the light went off. Kel knew that it had to be Cleon, Roald, Neal, Owen, Flaron and Seaver coming to spy on them so they decided to put on a show and then surprise them.  
  
The boys were leaning against the door so they could get a better look at the marvelous women who were doing flips and cartwheels not knowing that they had been caught.  
  
Kel did a flip and landed right next the door. As soon as the song ended she opened the door. The boys caught by surprise fell into the open door way.  
  
Cleon, who was on the bottom of the pile let out a groan, "Oww. Will you guys get off of me? Your heavy."  
  
"Ha caught in the act of spying what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Briar.  
  
Roald looked sham faced, "Sorry?"  
  
"Girls what do you think their punishment should be?" asked Emma.  
  
"We could kiss and make up?" Flaron suggested hopefully.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Kellie. She took the girls into a corner and whispered something into their ears. They walked back to the boys who were still trying to get up.  
  
"Meet us on the soccer field in half an hour. Tell everyone to be there. We want spectators." Kel said with an evil grin.  
  
Cleon shivered at the evil grin she was giving them than he whispered, "What do you plan to do to us."  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see and if you don't' get all the spectators we want than we'll get them and we trust you know who you want to get humiliated in front instead of random people," added Emma, Kellie and Briar  
  
"Ok we'll be there but don't you think you are being a little evacuative. (I made that word up^-^)  
  
"Not at all!" They said as they walked away.  
  
Half an Hour Later..  
  
The boys had told everybody they came across to be at the soccer field at the correct time and now were walking to their doom.  
  
When they got there they saw all the girls dressed in cheerleading outfits. Their mouths fell to the ground almost instantly when they saw them. The girls looked absolutely wonderful.  
  
"Hey they decided to show up!" said Emma evilly.  
  
"Ya if they had been smart they wouldn't have come!" said Briar.  
  
"Come on girls you can't blame them for taking our threat seriously but since they are here let's make the best of it. We challenge all of you to a soccer match," said Kel.  
  
"Here and now," said Kellie.  
  
"But you girls are wearing skirts what happens if it goes up are something?" asked an embarrassed Neal.  
  
"These are cheerleading outfits if you haven't noticed and they are kind of like gymnastic body sits but only with skirts. So really you won't get a show if that's what your thinking," said Emma and Briar together.  
  
All the boys blushed as red as a boiling hot element on a stove.  
  
"Why are you wearing cheerleading outfits any whey?" asked Cleon  
  
"Why isn't it obvious? We are cheerleaders!" said Kellie as she did a back walkover.  
  
As if to prove there point even more they started to cheer. (don't blame me for the cheer because I really suck. It's actually a song but I am not going to put it all in) Got to give us R-E-S-P-C-T. Got to give us give us R-E-S-P-C-T! and as if to add to their embarrassment the girls sang, That means no spying.  
  
"Now that we have that out of our systems lets get on with the game," said Kellie.  
  
"But that's four against seven, that's not fair," pointed out Owen.  
  
"Good point we will take one more girl to be on our team than we should be even with your skills. Owen I believe you have met before. Her name is Jen. ( Jen is actually one of my friends I just forgot to add her to the story before so I am adding her know)  
  
Owen blushed realizing that this was the girl Kel had introduced to him at the dance and even he couldn't hide the fact he had a huge crush on her.  
  
Just than they all saw Mr. Weldon walk by and Kel called to him, "Mr. Weldon I am sorry to disturb you but we were wondering if you could ref our little soccer game because you do such a fine job in gym."  
  
"With a slight blush he nodded and they all took their places. Since the girls were short they didn't have a goalie and got the kick first.  
  
Kel was the center forward and Emma and Kellie were right and left forwards and Briar and Jen were the midfields.  
  
Cleon, Neal, Roald were the forwards, Owen and Flaron were the midfields and Seaver was the defense and Merric was the goalie.  
  
The whistle was blown and Kel kicked it to Kellie who passed it across the field to Emma. Kel took down the field like a speeding bullet. Briar came up behind her and Emma fell back passing the ball to her. Briar passed the ball to Kel and Emma ran up to Kellie and did a flip and landed in Kellie's arms. Kel passed the ball to Kellie who had Emma in her arms and Kellie kicked the ball into the air and pushed Emma up. Emma did a back flip in the air and kicked the ball before she hit the ground. Jen who had snuck her way up the field got the ball that Emma kicked and headed it into the net.  
  
The boys stood there amazed at what the girls had just done. There mouths were touching the ground. The girls turned around and smiled at them. The boys were even more amazed the girls hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"We don't stand a chance!" groaned Merric to the other boys as they huddled trying to think of a plan.  
  
"Not if you talk like that we don't." Cleon told them.  
  
"Well what do expect we are getting beaten by girls! Girls are weak and only good for cheerleading!" yelled Seaver.  
  
"Is that so Seaver? Do you think that low about girls that you don't think we can beat you? Well that stuff was puny against what's coming up!" yelled Emma, Kellie, Briar and Jen.  
  
"Umm, Seaver I just think you unleashed the dark side of the girls!" cried Owen.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kel told them.  
  
All the boys = 0.0 U-U AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~;  
  
The ending score to the game was 39 to 2 for the girls. Since the girls won the headmaster, who had come out to watch took them aside and told them that they could have a sleep over in one of the larger suites that were supposed to be for supply teachers.  
  
Neal, who had been walking by in other words listening in, heard the news he thought it would be a great opportunity to get the girls back for humiliating them.  
  
(Will they never learn ~_~;)  
  
~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;~_~;  
  
In Owens rooms.  
  
Neal burst through the door smiling. "Guys guess what I just heard!"  
  
"What?" asked all the boys except Cleon.  
  
"The girls are going to have a sleep over! This means we can have our revenge for the humiliation they gave us today!" said Neal.  
  
The boys started planning excitedly. They had been at it for about half an hour when they realized that Cleon was not taking part in the discussion.  
  
Cleon kept sighing and staring out of the window that Owen had in his room.  
  
"Cleon what's the matter?" asked Owen.  
  
"Guys this isn't normal." started Flaron.  
  
"Let's take him to my dad, to see what it is." Said Neal. ~ `~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Andrefla: What's the matter with Cleon? How are the guys going to wreck the girls sleepover? Are they going to wreck it? If they do, how are the girls going to react? To find out review so I write my next chapter.  
  
Thankies^-^ 


End file.
